Valentine
by nonmaden
Summary: <html><head></head>Hari Valentine. Sebuah hadiah. Sepucuk surat. Sebuah pernyataan. "Lalu... balasan untuk surat ini..." Fuwa/Kazamatsuri.</html>


**Disclaimer : Daisuke Higuchi**

**Warning : OOC, typos, dll**

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

><p>Nuansa merah muda mewarnai kota. Berbagai hiasan bentuk hati dan pita menjadi ornamen toko, restoran dan tempat komersil lainnya. Boneka beruang, bunga, kartu ucapan semakin populer di kalangan wanita. Namun, tentu saja benda yang paling populer hari ini adalah... cokelat.<p>

"**Happy Valentine's Day"**

Tulisan itu sudah menghiasi berbagi tempat bahkan sejak 2 minggu sebelum hari yang biasa disebut hari kasih sayang. Perayaan yang masih asing bagi Daichi. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiran si pemuda jenius. Kenapa cokelat sangat populer hari ini? Kenapa banyak perempuan menantikan hari ini? Kenapa banyak perempuan yang perilakunya berubah –dalam catatan Daichi, mereka menjadi lebih kikuk– ? Bermodalkan rasa penasaran, Daichi bahkan pernah menghitung benda apa saja yang dibeli para perempuan seminggu sebelum hari H. Berdiri di dekat kasir selama 2,5 jam jika tidak ada petugas keamanan yang mengusir keluar. Mengamati perilaku siswi-siswi sekolahnya dan mencatat berapa banyak yang mengalami perubahan. Analisis ia lakukan seminggu kemudian setelah ia mendapat data pasca hari H.

* * *

><p>Tahun ini tak berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Yang berbeda mungkin adalah perilaku para perempuan di sekolahnya. Para perempuan yang biasanya memberikan cokelat tepat pada hari valentine baru memberikan cokelat sehari setelahnya. Hal ini berlaku untuk para perempuan yang ingin menyerahkan cokelat kepada anggota klub sepak bola. Dua orang anggota yang mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan di Korea membuat mereka terlambat merayakan hari valentine.<p>

Sang kiper tidak memerdulikan berapa cokelat yang ia terima. Toh memang tak banyak yang perempuan yang memberinya cokelat. Apalagi cokelat yang diberikan bukan cokelat yang maknanya dapat mengakibatkan perubahan perilaku pemberinya. Dia pun menerimanya tanpa ada pikiran apapun. Yuki sempat memrotes reaksi datarnya saat menerima cokelat.

"_Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih,"_ omel sang kapten klub sepak bola wanita itu, _"dan berikan senyum kepada orang yang memberi,"_ tambahnya sembari menarik kedua pipi Daichi, membuat garis bibir sang kiper memanjang.

Cokelat-cokelat yang ia terima ia simpan di dalam tasnya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan menghitung total kalori dari cokela-cokelat tersebut setibanya di rumah nanti. Usai latihan, Shou sudah menunggunya di depan ruang klub. Sang kiper memang telah berjanji untuk menemani si mungil latihan di tepi sungai hari ini.

Setibanya di sana, mereka tak membuang waktu untuk melakukan latihan tambahan. Sang pelatih pun ikut bergabung atas permintaan Shou. Shou dan pelatih Matsushita melakukan _one-on-one_. Pelatih mengajarkan beberapa teknik kepada Shou. Shou pun berusaha merebut bola dari kaki sang pelatih sembari menyerap ilmu yang ia dapat. Sedangkan sang kiper memerhatikan perebutan bola antar keduanya sembari bersiap jika ada tembakan yang datang ke arahnya.

Latihan mereka diinterupsi oleh kedatangan salah satu anggota klub sepak bola wanita. Sang pelatih yang mengetahui kedatangan Miyuki langsung menarik Daichi pergi tanpa aba-aba. Sang kiper tak mengerti kenapa pelatih melakukan hal itu. Daichi melihat gadis itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Shou. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah cokelat valentine. Ukurannya jelas lebih besar dari cokelat yang ia berikan kepada anggota lain. Bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu termasuk dalam 64% perempuan yang ia teliti tahun lalu.

* * *

><p>"Kau menerima hadiah dari gadis tadi?" pertanyaan retoris dilontarkan Daichi kepada Shou dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.<p>

"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Shou polos.

"Kau tahu apa maksudnya 'kan?" pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh ke arah sang penyerang mungil. Perasaan tak nyaman saat melihat si mungil menerima pemberian _kohai_ mereka kembali muncul.

"Hem?" Shou memandang Daichi penuh tanya. Kebingungan tampak jelas di raut sang penyerang mungil, "bukankah itu sama saja dengan cokelat yang Miyuki berikan dengan semua anggota klub sepak bola?"

Daichi tak mengerti apakah rekan setimnya ini memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Dilihat dari ukurannya saja sudah jelas bahwa cokelat yang Shou terima berbeda dari yang lain.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Shou, merasa tak nyaman karena Daichi hanya memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya Daichi akan langsung mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudahlah," Daichi kembali melanjutnya perjalanan. Sadar bahwa sang penyerang tidak berbohong. "Kita berpisah di sini. Hati-hati. Aku duluan," Daichi berjalan mendahului Shou.

"Agh, Fuwa-kun tunggu dulu!" Shou menarik mantel Daichi kuat-kuat, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi terjatuh.

"Hem?" Daichi mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah si pelaku. Tak menunjukkan rasa sakit walau terjatuh cukup keras.

"Ah, uh, maaf..." Shou membungkukkan badan, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Daichi jatuh.

"Hem, tidak apa," pemuda yang lebih tinggi bangun lalu menepuk-nepuk mantelnya. "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya, meminta penjelasan dari yang lebih pendek karena menghambatnya pulang.

"Eh? Uh... itu... umm," Shou tampak kebingungan.

Daichi terus memandang datar kepada rekan setimnya tanpa banyak bergerak. Menunggu lawan bicaranya memberikan penjelasan.

Shou mulai merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu di dalam tas tersebut. "Uhm, ini... untukmu..." segera setelah mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas, Shou menyerahkan benda yang dicarinya kepada Daichi.

Daichi memandang benda berukuran 15x10x5cm di tangan Shou. Merasa agak aneh karena Shou menyerahkan benda tersebut kepadanya. Si brunette tidak tahu isi kotak berbalut _furoshiki_ tersebut, tapi tanpa dikatakan pun sudah jelas bahwa itu hadiah. Dalam otak si jenius sudah mulai menganalisis cara membuka ikatan _furoshiki_ yang tertata rapi tersebut.

"Eung, Fuwa-kun?" Shou mulai cemas karena Daichi tak kunjung menerima pemberiannya. "Ah! Maaf! Kau... tidak suka ya... eung..."

Baru saja Shou akan memasukkan benda tersebut kembali ke dalam tasnya, tangan Daichi sudah menahan lengan Shou. Dengan tenang Daichi mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Shou. Daichi memerhatikan benda yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada anak SMP memberikan hadiah secara tradisional begini," ucap Daichi. Dimasukkannya benda tersebut ke dalam tasnya. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku meneliti tentang ini,' pikir si jenius kemudian.

"Aaa... itu... karena... umm..." Shou gelagapan, tangannya bergerak-gerak tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Daichi tertuju pada benda tipis berwarna biru di dekat kakinya. Diambilnya benda tersebut dan dibacanya goresan tinta di tengah-tengah lembaran tersebut.

**Untuk Fuwa-kun**

"Ah! Itu..." Shou terkejut melihat amplop yang dipegang Daichi. Si mungil kembali merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Benar saja, benda tersebut tidak ada di dalam tasnya. Shou tersadar bahwa mungkin benda tersebut terjatuh saat dia mengambil bungkusan yang hendak diberikannya kepada Daichi. Merasa menyesal karena dia tidak hati-hati ketika mengambi bungkusan tersebut. Baru saja Shou akan mengambil lembaran berwarna biru itu kembali, Daichi sudah mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut.

"Fuwa-kun, itu... jangan dibaca..." tangan pendek Shou mencoba meraih lembaran yang dipengang Daichi. Namun, yang lebih tinggi menjauhkan benda tersebut tanpa susah payah. Sebelah tangan Daichi menahan tubuh Shou agar si mungil tidak dapat menggapai surat yang ditujukan kepada sang kiper.

Daichi membaca kata demi kata dalam surat tersebut. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati si pemuda tanpa ekspresi. Perasaan asing yang sering dirasakannya ketika berada di dekat penyerang mungil yang membuatnya menjadi anggota klub sepak bola Sakura Jyousui.

**Kazamatsuri Shou**

Nama si penyerang mungil tertera di akhir surat. Menunjukkan bahwa dialah penulis surat tersebut.

"Aku akan menyimpannya," kata Daichi usai membaca lembaran tersebut.

"Kau... tidak perlu memikirkannya, Fuwa-kun... itu... errr..." wajah si mungil memerah, tak mampu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Si jenius dapat membaca jelas ekspresi Shou. Ini lebih mudah dibanding menganalisis senyum penyerang mungil andalan Sakura Jyousui. Isi surat tersebut menyampaikan kejujuran dari pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

"Ah," si jenius memukul telapak tangannya, teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ucapan mantan manager mereka kembali terngiang di benak Daichi.

"Hadiahnya... terima kasih, Kazamatsuri," Daichi mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum. Sedikit berbeda dengan senyum yang ditunjukkannya kepada Noro dulu. Senyum lembut yang sangat langka dari kiper berjulukan "Crusher".

Wajah Shou semakin memerah melihat ekpresi Daichi.

"Lalu... balasan untuk surat ini..."

Jantung Shou berdegup kencang mendengar jawaban Daichi.

Si jenius tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Hampir sama ketika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menghentikan tendangan pemain Rakuyo dalam adu penalti. Namun, hal ini lebih alami. Bukan pengolahan data atau indra keenam yang bekerja. Daichi yakin yang dirasakannya sama dengan Shou. Perasaan yang dituliskan Shou di dalam suratnya. Karena yang mereka rasakan adalah...

"Kazamatsuri, aku..."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis si pemuda mungil saat Daichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

* * *

><p>Author tidak bertanggung jawab mengakhiri cerita sampai di sini. Saya sadar sekarang bukan hari valentine, tapi karena baca Whistle! chapter 165, saya jadi pingin bikin fanfic ini. Untuk isi surat Shou dan jawaban Daichi, saya serahkan ke imajinasi pembaca xp *dilempar*<p>

Makasih udah nyempetin baca... maaf kalo ada bagian yang salah...

Mind to review?


End file.
